Duo's Christmas Wish
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Three years after the war, the boys have all moved on with their lives. With the holiday season approaching, and realising that they haven’t seen their friend in months, four pilots take an early vacation to spend time with their friend who, they assume,
1. Chapter 1

Title: Duo's Christmas Wish

Author: Gundam06serenity

Rating: Pg13 (rating may go up in later chapters.)

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warnings: Yaoi, set after Endless Waltz, Work In Progress

Beta: None (unless the handy-dandy 'spellchecker' counts? )

Disclaimer: o-0 you really think that if the bishi-bois were mine I'd let the other fangirls play with them? I do not own the bois nor do I make any profit from this. This is just a sick, sick hobby of mine, but my therapist and parole officer said that Johnny and Seth were starting to loose their patience with me o so I had to switch from stalking full-time le sigh

Summary: Three years after the war, the boys have all moved on with their lives. With the holiday season approaching, and realising that they haven't seen their friend in months, four pilots take an early vacation to spend time with their friend who, they assume, celebrates the holiday. After a few surprises, determination to renew their friends Christmas spirit arises, along with a new goal; to win a certain someone's heart. But how can you get back something, or someone, that you've never truly known or had?

Authors Notes: To readers – o-o I apologise for not updating in almost, ah, two years. I moved to aff for a while, before they decided to delete all of my work-much of which I stupidly forgot to save onto my new (actually working) computer, which resulted in much arguing with various people followed by a loooong sulk on my part where I decided to stop writing for a while I've moved on now though, and hopefully so has my work too. Please review

Other site readers – Thank-you for taking the time to read my fic Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is very much welcomed and appreciated. I assume I need not shout at flamers

General Author's notes: I've attempted to improve my style. I remember many people saying that I wrote in too much detail at points (Which unfortunately you're still going to get ) But recently read back over my own work and realised how terrible I was when it came to stereotypes and certain other details. Also, as my creative writing teacher pointed out (woot! College really does have an enrichment course for everyone!) I tend to have paragraph-long sentences. I'm aiming to improve this.

Prologue:

Violet-indigo eyes hardened, as he strode down the straight, well-kept concrete streets, black duster billowing behind him. Slinking through the crowds with practiced ease, he avoided the droves of purposefully moving people, storming from one place to another, laden down with countless parcels and bags, whipped boyfriends trailing behind anxious and excited young women, blatantly 'hinting' to their clueless partners. Young children whizzed around, eyes wide, ear-splitting grins adorning their faces, gasps of wonder and squeals of delight escaping their lips as yet another shiny, twinkling display window caught their eye, parents, wearily with tender smiles and glowing eyes, trailing behind their excited offspring.

Lettering out a small huff of breath, he squinted up at the watery, half-heartedly glowing sun. White puffy clouds lazily drifted across the unusually-bright winter sky, seeming, somehow, grey around the edges, deceptively hinting not in the slightest to the bitter-cold winds whipping through out the overly crowded streets of the fair-sized port city.

Pale skin showed up starkly against his trailing black duster. He wore a rather non-descript outfit; black, fair-fitting jeans, a loose, emerald-green cotton shirt and scuffed, battered brown Dr.Martins. Fingerless, soft dark-leather gloves encased his hands. Amongst a sea of both brightly-coloured, festive winter coats and more neutral, winter-auburn-toned jackets, he did not stand out is the slightest, as was his aim.

Crossing the road at a jog, hands stuffed in his pockets, he made his way towards the part, hoping to escape the overly bright, too-cheery crowds in the leafless, baron wasteland that the part became during the winter months on Earth.

'Winter again already. It comes around so quickly down here. Almost like being back on the colony. When it's cold it's fuckin' cold, when it's hot its hot. At least most of the homeless here seem to be over fifteen.' He thought, dropping a twenty onto the lap of a scruffily dressed teenage boy, who had been sitting dejectedly on a bedroll, ragged beanie lying in front of him, empty.

'Something's do not change no matter where you are, I see. Still no-one gives a shit, no matter what the season.'

He hastily exited the part upon seeing the blue-white twinkling lights lining the bare branches. Making his way through the war memorial, down past the bars and clubs that were starting to show the first signs of life as staff started setting up in preparation for the night ahead.

It was winter once again. December, to be precise. December 1st. decorations for 'the season of good will' had been up and wasting electricity since early November, for the most part. Few signs of the war, just three years earlier, showed across the majority of earth and the colonys.

War damage fixed; government, led by a now Ms .Relena Darlin-Peacecraft-Catolina, was firmly in place, their judgment challenged by few since the once-fledgling foundation, receiving major funding and backing from not only the government and ex-war-veterans, but the public as well, flourishing into one of the biggest government run programs since the colonys themselves, branches of the organisation springing up in every country.

Headquarters of the Preventors, along with Ms.Darlin-Peacecraft-Catolina's new government headquarters were set up in the Sanq Kingdom. Lady Une was instated as head of the new organisation, the reigns of power handed over completely to her shortly before the Mariemaya incident, her partner, Dr. Sally Po, taking over as head of the Preventors medical department.

One Milliardo Peacecraft retained his special agent status, his wife, one Lucretia Noin, soon to be ex-wife, persuaded to retire from being a field-agent to recruit-trainer, before swiftly being whisked down to an administrative position, after a stray-bullet from a fellow-agent on a demo and complications during the birth of their first daughter, one year after the end of the first war.

Chang Wufei, after an entire thirty-minutes of wallowing in self-pity and the misery of his own mistakes, was promptly hit upside the head by his dear-friend Sally, before being hired as a special field-agent. Within the first month he put in for a transfer to the new L-4 branch of the Preventors.

Heero Yuy, rather than going back into hiding, offered his services as a part-time specials agent to the Preventors, after, of course, being assured by Miss. Dorothy Catalina that his best friend was in capable hands and no longer required him to play bodyguard. He, too, transferred to the L-4 branch, quickly becoming head of a certain CEO's personal-security team.

Quatre Raberba Winner remained as CEO of WEI, choosing to share some of the power and responsibilities with a few of his sisters. He, too, took on special-agent status, agreeing to, and only to, take part in missions where the need for his particular talents arose.

Trowa Barton, too, became a specials part-time agent, choosing instead, after a brief period touring with the circus once again, to become work with Heero as part of the personal-security team for the recklace angelic-looking blond.

Blank look dropping as the click of the lock closing behind him sounded, he allowed a small, bitter twist to adorn his lips, matching the flint even he, with years of experience running and hiding, from enemy and friend alike, masking himself from the world time and time again, was unable to hide.

Slipping off his coat, he carefully hung it in his closet, stretching, a small smile of satisfaction replacing the bitter twist as his shoulders and back pop-ed, releaving some of the pain that had gathered there thought the day, allowing it to fade to a dull, throbbing ache, yet another constant in his life that he had grown accustomed to.

He didn't bother to flick on the lights as he sauntered down the hallway, pressing the button on his answer phone as he passed, a red three flashing, alerting him to his awaiting messages.

'_Agent Maxwell, this is Jenny-ah, Agent Austin, from records? I was just going over your latest report, and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner this wee-' _

Bleep! He glared down at the machine, finger hovering over the delete message button, taking the first message as a bad omen for those that were to follow.

_'Mr.Maxwell? This is a message from C-Auto-Fix-EE garage. Your vehicle wont be ready to pick up untill next Friday at the earliest. The parts that we ordered-' _

Bleep! "Great, just frickin marvellous" He muttered, a long-fingered, calloused hand reaching up to rub at tired, dark-rimmed eyes.

_'Duo-hun? It's me, Hilde. Look, ya know how me an' Lu were meant ta be coming down with lil' 'Ella to spend the weekend with you? Well, something came up at work, and I'm really sorry, but we won't be able to make it. Maybe we could come and finally see your new place in the New-' _

Bleep!

Disappointment briefly flickered across his eyes, a small, sad huff escaping cherubim lips. "Like that wasn't expected" he murmured, resuming his journey down the corridor, into the kitchen.

Going straight to a cupboard, in the bottom-right hand corner of the room, he pulled out an energy bar, snagging a bottle of water on his way past the fridge, before making his way into the living room. Again, not bothering with the lights, he snagged the emerald green afghan off of the back on the couch, folding it up neatly.

An unopened carrier bag proclaiming itself to be from 'Tot's toys' in bright, colourful letters on a white backdrop lay forlornly on the low, unblemished pine table. He stood still, gazing down at it, afghan still in his hands. Slowly placing the throw back on the couch, he picked the bag up, jerkily this time, showing none of the previous care he had taken when he had first bought it.

Storming out of the room, he headed towards his bedroom, leaving a trail of open doors behind him.

His room was bathed in a dull grass-green glow, a sleek, run-of-the-mill looking laptop sitting, open and on, on a plain pine desk. He pulled his hand back as if to toss the bag at the wall, before stopping, looking down at it guiltily. He carefully folded over the top of the bag, the outline of the contence of the bag showing through the brightly coloured plastic, before carefully placing it on his dresser, avoiding looking at himself in the mirror as he passed.

He took a deep gulp of water, before setting the clear bottle down, throwing himself down onto the plain steel and mint swivel chair, fingers immediately dancing across the gun metal grey keyboard. Choosing to ignore the little jack and black-winged letter lazily floating around the screen, a red number '19' beneath it, indicating his unopened emails, he opened up an internet browser, pulling up a favourite site of his, tapping on a few keys for the final time, before flicking on a switch, traffic-light-green blinking on, soft calming music flowing from the speakers, following him as he headed back towards his low-standing bed.

Carefully lying down, he stretched out on one side, hands raised above his head, one wrist tightly clutched in his opposite hand, anger falling from violet-indigo orbs as he gazed blankly out of the window, absentmindedly noting that he'd forgotten to open the curtains yet again that morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo's Christmas Wish:

Authors Notes: three days; five reviews on one site, three on the other….Now I remember why I loved writing gundam wing fanfiction. Thank-you so much for the reviews!

G un dam- w ing-un ive rse. Ne t (spaces so ff doesn't delete a chunk of text again) Reviewers:

**Draconayzia** – Thank-you very much for my first review! I've been reading some of your fics over the past month and I have to admit I'm a bit of a fan. Thanks for the review!

**ShiniLuv** – Thank-you for the review! I am trying to avoid all the clichés-I even went as far as to write a list of all of them that I could remember either using myself or seeing other fanfic authors using that made me cringe.

**HeeroDuo4eva** – Thank-you for the enthusiastic review. I updated soon, ne?

To F F . Net Reviewers:

**kidishcaresh** – Thank-you for the review!

**Crysania Fay** – I'm glad you liked it! Here's more.

**Lady Cyllan** – Thank you so much for the review. I love it when I check my fics and suddenly see a nice, detailed review. I'm glad you enjoyed my writing style; I've been trying to improve it from the previously rushed, more plan-like fictions I used to post. Thank-you again!

**Sirithgliniel** – and the award for longest review goes to! XD Thank-you so much for the review. Your review was by far one of the most helpful to me. I am never sure if I'm boring the reader with too-much detail yet find myself wanting to describe exactly how I can see what I am writing about.

Your next point-most defiantly intentional. Some good guesses-but not the reason why I have been doing this. It should become apparent towards the middle of the fiction why I am doing this, though your ideas as to why may be better than why I am actually doing this!

I think black suits Duo best too, however after so many fics of Turing Duo into a Goth (intentionally or by accident) I am trying to avoid this this time, and again, it should (hopefully) become clear later as to why I am doing this.

Never apologise for rambling! I love those kind of reviews (and fanfics XD) without rambling we wouldn't have some of the great gundam wing fanfic authors online that we do (if you search hard enough on enough sites for)

Other notes:

Those who offered to beta for me – Thank-you so much for the offers! I'd love a beta reader, however I'm notoriously bad at actually typing up a chapter in time to give my beta chance to actually go over it before I become too anxious and want to post it. Hence why I haven't contacted you. Thank-you so much for the offers!

To those on FF who I used to know & reviewed – Thank-you so much for giving my new fic a chance. I promise I have not abandoned my old fics, but all will be receiving extreme makeovers before I even consider finishing them off. Some of them make me cringe just reading over. thank-you though for the reviews; they have encouraged me to continue updating

Important! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN HEAVILY EDITED FOR FF . NET DUE TO ah, certain scenes, that I am not entirely sure are allowed on the site. However, mediaminer and gundam wing universe will have the unedited versions if you wish to view them. I post under the same username on both sites.

Also, please be kind. My first lime-attempt (outside of non-graphic rape) ever.

RATING: edited version: pg13 unedited: R-Nc17

On with the fiction!

Warnings: mildly/ graphic m-m scene. Mentions of rape (past). Scenes for some sites have been cut completely as editing certain things out is virtually impossible

Chapter Two:

Aqua-marine eyes blinked open groggily. Vivid, dark cobalt framed by tan and chocolate filled his vision.

"Gaaaah!" Pale-pink lips cried, hands lashing out, knee jerking as the still half-asleep Arabic teen reacted instinctively to the supposed-threat.

"Uungh!" A pained grunt came from the bottom of the bed, the sound of rapidly approaching running feet booming across carpeted steel corridors reached the still sleepy Arabian.

"Quatre, are you-"

"Quatre, are-Heero!"

Aqua marine blinked sleepily up at the two intruders through his long, blond bangs, the perfect picture of innocence. Black blankets pooled around his waist, pale, milky-skin contrasting sharply with the foldout shuttle bed that he had previously been sleeping on, a pink-bunny rabbit plushie- a gift from one of his many elder sisters- still clutched tightly in one hand, the other balled up into a fist, rubbing at his bleary eyes.

"Huh? Trowa, Wufei? I thought you were going to get some sleep before we landed. Where's Hee-" Quatre asked, stretching, unable to stifle a yawn as he tried to keep his eyes open. He blinked, as, instead of focusing their attention on him, both ex-pilots rushed to the end of his bed.

Crawling on his hands and knees, Quatre made his way to the end of the bed, blankets slipping as he peered over the edge.

"Heero, are you ok?" The tall, green-eyed uni-banged Latin teen asked, crouching on the plush cream carpet opposite to his fellow onyx-eyed ex-comrade, a certain cobalt-eyed teen lying between the two of them, curled up on his side in the foetal position, hands firmly between his legs.

"Quatre! You did it again!" Wufei glared up at Quatre, pulling Heero's head onto his lap, Trowa, reaching over to run his fingers through unruly chocolate locks, making soothing noises.

"It's not my fault! I've told him not to sneak up on me while I'm sleeping!" Quatre protested, pouting at the two glares and pain-filled cross-eyed attempted-glare he received for his efforts. "He's only putting it on so you'll kiss it better for him!"

"No he is not. Heero knows we do not have the time-" Wufei started to say haughtily, blinking as a suspiciously-sulky looking Japanese-Teen sat up straight, no seeming to no longer be in pain.

"Wha-" Wufei stammered intelligently.

"I told you so!" Quatre crowed, smirking, as Trowa chuckled.

"Hn. You should still be more careful, Quatre" Heero said, drawing his attention away from glaring at the cream and steel wall, raising an eyebrow at Quatre. A small smirk slowly spread across his lips.

"What?" Quatre asked, miffed, as he watched the Prussian-eyed teen look him over once. "what is it? Allah-I don't have lipstick on me or something do I from my sisters, ah, emotional send off do I?"

Wufei turned his attention to the blond, eyes narrowing. He turned sharply, hitting Heero across the back of his head.

Turning bewildered aqua orbs to meet mischievous emerald, he asked him again.

"Ah, Quatre? You, ah-" Trowa waved his hand, indicating to the still bewildered blond.

"I what?" He repeated, becoming annoyed with the other three teens.

"Clothes, Winner!" Wufei snapped, looking up at the now fucia-blond, grinning along with the other two as he scrabbled around for the long-forgotten blankets, pulling them around his waste.

Trying to calm himself, he turned back to face the others. Blinking, he scooted back a pace. Before setting a determined look on his face. Pulling the blankets up to his shoulders, he leaned forward, ignoring the leers aimed at his direction along with the heated-glares aimed at the evil-material covering his creamy skin.

Snapping his fingers, he shouted "Focus people!"

Quatre sat up, laughing lightly at the mixture of pouts and sheepish looks he received for his efforts.

"Thank-you. now, Heero, I assume there was a reason why you came in to awaken me?" Quatre asked sweetly, pretending not to notice the uni-banged boys sniggering, nor the onyx-eyed teen's heated glare.

"Estimated arrival time; approximately 0800 hours. 20 minutes until touchdown in Sanq. Hotel reservations confirmed. Request sent to Commander Une's secretary for a meeting at 0945 at Preventors HQ." Heero reported formally in clipped tones.

"Transport?" Wufei asked shortly, raising an eyebrow at the blue-eyed boy.

"Already arranged." Trowa answered, diverting the attention away from his friend "A car is being sent from HQ to pick us up when we arrive. Heero had already done a background check on the drive. All clear; lost a distant cousin to Oz during the later stages of war, but no apparent motives for anything underhand." He explained.

Since the end of the war, a veteran blond had been working on getting him to speak up slightly more, though not by much.

Flashback

FLASHBACK CUT FOR unedited version please visit me di a mi n er or gundam wing universe

End Flashback

Still, a little improvement was better than none, ne?

"Wonderful" Quatre beamed down at the uni-banged boy, gaze locked with his as all three other teens finally stood up from their various previous crouched or seated positions. "And his schedule?"

Wufei answered this time. "No missions planned. A week of extended leave booked according to his files"

"You don't think that someone-" Quatre began to ask, a look of concern etched on his face.

"Negative" Heero cut him off.

Wufei snorted, earning a puzzled look and raised eyebrow in return from his fellow ex-pilots.

"Please. If someone had informed that baka of our plans, do you really think he would have only booked a week off?" He received nods of agreement and 'ah's of understanding in return.

"Point taken. Heero, why don't you go and check on the pilot to make sure that the arrival time hasn't changed. Wufei-it would be best if you accompanied him to stop him from intimidating the pilot too much. Trowa-if you could please check on our luggage."

Trowa sent a questioning look at the petit blond, silently asking what he would be doing whilst they completed their assigned tasks.

A feint pink tinge spread across his cheeks. "I will be getting changed-alone!" He stated firmly, ignoring the looks of disappointment aimed him way. "Before calling ahead to make sure that the car will be awaiting for us on our arrival"

End of chapter two

An earlier end than I had planned…


End file.
